hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Residents of Hive
NOTE: As the story is being developed, some descriptions may be outdated. Current Residents Main Residents * GellyPop - The one who manages around in the Hive, as well as the leader of its Residents. He grew some hatred towards his own kind back when he was younger, and considers himself an outcast. Only a few of other (pure/real) humans apart from Nadia, Castro, Shizu and Pol can communicate with him straightly. Despite this, he was trying to change his ways in order to find who was his real biological parents, for he was longing for them since his birth. Sometimes, when trying to imagine what others say, he might end up with weird conclusions and rather stay silent instead. * Tankia-san - An artificial intelligence comprised of a computer chip that could create a physical yet holographic figure, intially being the mascot of a game she's based around. Originally, she was too easy to panic, and often destroys objects especially those shaped like perfect polygons, although she manages to lessen this trait and calm herself more. She is the love interest of GLi7chy0n. She has a very extreme weakness towards water and other liquids. * Frightlight - A ghost, probably of a young shy boy, whose origins are obscure, yet tragic especially when becoming such. As his nature, he always cover himself with cheesecloth, not even wanting to show his face. Strangely, he has affinity to light, but is afraid of darkness. He is the "dare-to-be" love interest of Estrin, and fears that. He has some sort of consciousness towards DeathBane. * Azatrin Berlounne - A former human who was infected by an unknown disease and turned him into an agile infection zombie. He was originally part of a rich family that only provisions for self-wealth and nothing else until his mutation. He probably faced the most problems out of all others including GellyPop before the Hive was formed. His newly-formed self makes him rather one, if not, the fastest and deadliest among them. Merria is his love interest. * Solaris - The embodiment of solar eclipses, and is the more serious from the "Eclipse Twins". He and Lunaris were accidentally created by Nadia when studying astrology. He is technically older than Lunaris, and often acts as her big brother, often saying advises and warning stuff. He appears to be more powerful, since he can control both the converted powers of the sun and moon, and turn those as extremely hyper beams. * Lunaris - The embodiment of lunar eclipses, and is the more cheeky and fun-loving out of the "Eclipse Twins". Created much later after Solaris, Lunaris is rather more carefree, but for some reason, she can outsmart her older brother. She also mostly ignores her brother's advises. While not as powerful as Solaris, her powers are still strong, and can mostly disorient whoever dares to battle her. * Arackon - A spider of a gargantuan size who often self-proclaims as the "King of the 8-Legged Crawlers". He gain his massive after long stays inside of caves, only leaving out just to find for food. He once tried to show up in a public movie theater, but ends up being thrown out with rotten tomatoes. He became a resident when he was disturbed by a mining operation for precious artifacts leaded by Blastocryst. * Astralita - A mysterious sentient artifact from unknown space that landed on Earth, with a mission to preserve its composition. Nobody, not even Blastocryst, knew her exact origin, although she said she already lived even before life existed on Earth. For some reason, Blastocryst sees her as rival, even though she never have any intention to control Earth and other planets. GellyPop himself considers her as the most powerful in the group, although Astralita has to control her powers or else she may fall corrupted at her own. * DetectMechanism3-008 - A war drone created by GellyPop for different purposes such as defending, assisting stuff, and entertaining the others. Being the eighteenth attempt to obtain what GellyPop needs (including previous models and prototypes), "he" is one of Gelly's most precious creation ever, and promises not to create another one. * Nadia Esmeralda - A teenage fire sorceress from a different dimension who got lost after accidentally opening a rift from her world while reading magic tomes. Unable to find the magic that was cast, she attempted to get back by using the different advancements of human technology but to no avail. She later gets used and no longer wanting to return, as she reveals she was actually lonely on her home dimension. She tends the most to spend time outside the Hive and explore the Earth. * Blastocryst-135 - An extraterrestial alien whose original plan was to conquer Earth, but ends up enjoying its hidden secret and studying those. His species is known for telekinetic powers and advanced technologies, although many are also warmonger of space. Blastocryst often uses his personal vehicle for bringing the Hive Residents usually on Earth if needed. He sees Astralita as his rival, although their motives aren't the same. Blastocryst himself doesn't even know where the mysterious entity came from, often making foul guesses. * DeathBane - A powerful phantasm reaper who knows of GellyPop's past and also one of his most trusted friend, after being betrayed by his people from the Underworld Society. He was overthrown after one of his fellow phantasm reapers framed him for the sudden destruction of the evil society. DeathBane learns to control both ice and fire just few months before Gelly's birth. He and Ghistleya has some sort of father-daughter bond, as both are considered outcasts from their own society. * Castro McGriver - An scientific engineer with profession on different fields, yet often creates machines that usually ends up being broken at the end. Amazed of how GellyPop sculpted the underground as his home full of computers and other technologies, he decides to moved there, and manages to contribute different system improvements, with one including the humorous yet effective Soda Can Disguise. However, his boastful egos often lead to the frustration of many. He originally hated anything related to magic or techno-magic, but eventually had to accept the reality that the two are part of their lives now. * Estrin Charlone - A ghost with yandere behaviors, who often finds her possible "lovable boyfriend" after failing to do so during her living times. Her death is caused by a backfire where she intentionally plans it to kill the soon-to-be-and-successfully-becomes-girlfriend of her former love interest. She was unable to meet a unique "guyghost", until she met and felt admired to Frightlight during a certain incident. Until now, she's finding a way to see Frightlight's real look and kiss him. Some consider her as pedophile due to this, especially Gelly. * Murlon Abu-peru - A bomb-loving half-human half-robot, whose parts especially his brain came from a former terrorist known for bombing its own group after a quarrel. He was originally a creation of a powerful syndicate, but GellyPop and his company narrowly managed to capture him, bringing back the previous events during his human life since his memories were erased upon his rebirth. He was still an expert of bombs, throwing them as his main weapon and can even perform a kamikaze-like explosion without harming himself. * GLi7chy0n (Glitchyon) - An artificial intelligence similar to Tankia-san, but is formed by corrupted data instead, and becomes what he is now after a certain data overload of a computer. He has a rough personality, initially having a bad intention towards Tankia. However, he manages to fix his own "self-malwares" and later learns how to be gentle. While Tankia still have worries around him, he at least can make her smile. Just like his love interest, GLi7chy0n also cannot take water or other liquid matters. * Merria Guanio - A voodoo zombie girl with the unique power of summoning upon her resting coffin and use it as her special weapon. She has first met GellyPop and his company when the latter mistakenly thought she is about to eat down people or infect them. She is the love interest of Azatrin, and was even forced to kiss him when the hooded zombie suddenly raged at one point, with doing it calming him. For some reason, she sleeps for a very long time, without actually doing anything to her, not even giving more energy to do things. * Ghistleya - A special individual of a certain demon known as luretearer, but ended up getting exiled and being hunted by the evil society due to a mistake. She has the capability to turn as a young crying girl who can please for help, although her true powers is on her real form, which for some reason is much smaller compared to the normal large ones. DeathBane found her during a walk with GellyPop, and taken care by him, since having almost the same fate with their former civilization. * Shizu Takeda - A Japanese girl whose father was lost in a war and her mother loving another man she didn't want. She was an apothecary of her former place, until she became a runaway with the mentioned cause earlier, ending up in Hickerstrife as a maid before meeting Gelly. She chose to move to the Hive, as she knows GellyPop, whose soldier hat he wears came from her father as a remembrance. She has a bit quiet and shy personality despite her previous life, but doesn't hesitate in giving many things a try. She somehow can take multiple bottles of poison without worrying on her health. She acts as if she was Gelly's girlfriend. * Pol Churchill - A former police sergeant who retired after the beginning of corruption on his station's government. Some of his experience before was jailing criminals who commit idiocy, which for some reason was not fully allowed and considered as a judicial sin. Due to him living alone, he rather asked GellyPop when he was walking down the city streets. GellyPop at first feels reluctant, but after a very long conversation, he allowed him to join to the Hive. He's still skillful like before. * Oozocotana - A slime that is comparable to a Swiss army knife except full of rather extremely advanced technologies and equipments with combined use of magic spells. She was created accidentally by Nadia and Castro when experimenting on the possibilities of techno-magic or the combination of technology and magic. She is somewhat emotionless, often not making reactions to certain events. However, she seems to have some affinity to lights and lamps. * SoundCrack Mk. IV - A robot created by an unknown person that is meant for music performances but became haunted by an unknown ghost. It can create supersonic shockwaves that can break even the thickest of glass materials. GellyPop's group managed to take down this robot, but due to its creator's origin still yet to be found (as he didn't appear on actual scenario), they rather took it to the Hive and do changes to it (and discipline the ghost). Unfortunately, it became a blabbering machine that throws non-sense gibberish and irritating sounds. Rumors spread that the ghost is the creator's soul, but others think it was a creation of Jaxim, a person who fights with music. * Lydianette Hinate - A highly energetic teen girl with non-stereotype choices and style. Born from a poor family, she was a former student of Harneston Central University, before an incident that almost took her life away. Affected by amnesia, she is on her adventure of remembering back her previous life, as well as uncovering the mystery of the strangled corpse of a certain literature club student, whom she believes to know her. Unable to support her living by her parents anymore, she now lives in the Hive after spotting GellyPop walking in the streets. She mostly wears skating shoes for her feet, and have biker helmet on her head. * Vinceton Lupin - A gentleman thief who says he was adopted by a family of robbers. He separated from them and started living on his own after reaching the age of 27, getting his living by stealing from the wealthy. After getting caught and imprisoned after almost a thousand heists, he was given a chance by the government to help them dealing against Lukodime Terrorists by stealing back the objects and returning them back in exchange for his freedom, on which he agreed upon. After around some time, he met GellyPop while getting intelligence report regarding the terrorist's plans. After a certain time, he chose to live in the Hive, with the given permission from the government. * GlitchyGel - Gelly's glitchy self-created counterpart who began appearing during his first missions, and always proclaim himself as better than him. He started out as an illusion in his dreams, but later on began to have a life of his own after more struggles that are too much for Gelly to do. Regardless, his gimmicks and bully stature became his main ways to teach Gelly on things he may have been thinking too much, and states that he can still be better on other aspects. Lesser Residents * Mr. Camera - A sentient-like camera with tripod that has been around in the Hive before GellyPop reconstructed it. It is capable of automatically capturing pictures or videos, although its intelligence often causes unexpected disruptions of its interface probably as to annoy the others. It was rarely being out of the Hive, only doing so for celebrating occasions and holidays. * Cardiarina Gearford - A miniature artificial intelligence resembling a certain anime character that GellyPop knows, although the personality is opposite to say at least. She was incapable of independent locomotive movement due to her holographic pod, often requiring the aid of others to move her around. This however was being questioned as she sometimes teleport when unseen. She was immune to GLi7chy0n's effects. She serves as GellyPop's guide to enjoy things and feel them as much as possible. * Finisylin Gearford - The "brother" of Cardiarina who also resembles an anime character with opposite personality, and other traits. He has been guiding GellyPop on dealing what scenarios are considered serious and what are leeway for some fun. There's more to come... See Also * Other Characters * Gelly HiveDump - A list of all entities. Category:Hive Residents